A Fox's Lust
by Elemental Demon
Summary: Naruto is having some trouble and calls on Kyuubi to help him with his problem.little does Nauto know his problem is kyuubi's ploy. one-shot, narux femkyuu


**I have nothing relay to say to you but here is my fanfic and enjoy. Oh hurrah spring break **

**Elemental Demon**

**Summary: Naruto is having some trouble and calls on Kyuubi to help him with his problem. Little does Naruto know his problem is Kyuub's ploy.**

**This story contains the following material: sex and graphic language**

"Hello" person talking

"_Hello" person thinking_

"**Hello" Kyuubi talking**

"_**Hello" Kyuubi thinking**_

** A Fox's Lust**

**Xxxxx xxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxx xxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxx**

Deep within the sewer of Naruto's mind at a large steel cage door with a seal on the top. Within the cage a sound echoed through the cage and sewer. As you follow the sound within the cage you can see a moving figure. On examination of the figure you see a luscious woman with crimson red hair and red eyes with slit pupils. Her body was that of a goddess she had perfect d-cup breasts, a slim hour glass figure that women die for, and a perfect ass. She was wearing a black and red kimono that revealed most of her cleavage and clung on her body showing all of her curves. She wasn't wearing a bra and pants or for that matter panties.

"**damnt a cant get rid of this damn heat, no matter how many times a masturbate its never**

**enough"** she said waking up annoyed from her makeshift bed of furs from different animals. She then thought of a devious plan.

"**I have an idea, why don't I use that handsome container of mine to fix my problem" **she said and started to put her plan into play.

"_**All I've got to do is put him in heat and he'll come to me to solve his and my problem"**_ she thought a dark smile found itself on her face as she took her hand and in a instant sent a surge of chakra to invade his body and set her plan in play.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxxx Outside Naruto's Mind xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxx

A blond, blue eyed sixteen year old boy slowly awoke from his sleep and immediately got up and got ready for his training session with Kakashi. Once he had finally gotten ready to leave it hit him a sudden feeling of get heat surges though his body, his mind was clouded with lust, and his member stating to grow bigger and harder.

"_What the hell I don't have time for this" _he thought dismissing all his thoughts and ignoring his body's problems. He walked out his door not knowing his fate for the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Overview of Naruto's day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All throughout the day Naruto's body pulsated with heat and dark thoughts. Every time he saw a girl or a woman, young or old, mother or not, married or single he had an erection for all of them. When he got to the training ground it took all his strength and will to not pounce on Sakura. In the end he could no longer take it and asked to quit for the day, Kakashi agreed shocked by his action.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx end of overview xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto ran to his house to take care of his unrelenting erection. As soon as he got home and lay on his bed. As he prepared to take care of himself he heard the snickering from within his mind.

"_Kyuubi" _he thought enraged with the realization that it was her doing. He immediately forced himself into a deep sleep to confront Kyuubi and force her to fix this.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx Naruto's mind at Kyuubi's cage xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxx

"Kyuubi this is your doing" Naruto barked. His eyes were full of anger and looking on to the beautiful woman, who sat there smiling at him.

" **Oh what ever do you mean Naruto"** she said acting innocent even going so far as to remove all evil intent to make her eyes filled with innocents.

"You're the one making me have these thoughts and making my body act this way" he said not giving up his anger. Kyuubi abandoned her innocent act see that it went nowhere and smiled at him with lust in her eyes.

"**So what if a made you go though uncontrollable lust, what are you going to do about it" **she said waiting for a response from her container.

"I'm going to make you fix this" he said walking up to the bars

"**What are you going to make me have sex with you till you're satisfied?"** she asked as she watched him walk towards the bars hoping that he falls for her plan. _**" If he doesn't come though the bars then I guess ill just have to hold him down and rape him, either way I get what I want" **_she thought of the idea of her having sex with a feeble human made her sick, but she didn't care as long as he got ride of her heat.

"Maybe I will" he said walking though the bars and over to Kyuubi. She was on her knees in her bed waiting for her fate. He grabbed her arms to make her look at him. He crashed his lips on her's kissing her long and hard he soon put his tongue in her mouth to explore her. They soon parted lips and he moved his hands to remove her kimono leaving her completely nude.

"**Oh Naruto I never knew you were so aggressive" **she stated completely surprised by his actions. "**Here I just thought you would talk me to death until I give you permission."**

"There's a lot you don't know about me. Now a give you the option of joining me and getting rid of your heat or I could rape and leave you here" he said coldly as he got on his knees and started kiss and nibble on her neck. Kyuubi to say the least was surprised as hell to see her dim witted container was so ruthless and so bright to see right though her plan.

"_**This isn't how I planned it at first; I thought he would be an idiot and I would dominant him, not a smart ruthless guy dominating me"**_ she thought she found that he was now biting and sucking at her neck and his hands playing with her body. His right hand was playing with her cunt and his left hand playing with her nipple.

"**Hmmm" **Kyuubi moaned at the new fond sensation and found herself summiting to his body. She quickly abandoning her plan and let her new found lust take over. Naruto then started to finger Kyuubi making her moan even more.

"Oh it seems you like this" Naruto said to his surprise he fond Kyuubi's hands removing his jacket and ripping of his shirt. She moved her right hand down south and into his pants to greet his hard member. She was currently sucking and biting at Naruto's neck and vice versa.

"**Oh shut up and take off your pants"** she said removing her hand from his pants and grabbing the back of his hair and forcing him in a long kiss with her. Naruto did as asked and took of his pants and boxers to reveal his ten inch member. Kyuubi smiled and pushed him down on the furs.

"**Allow me make you feel good before you make me feel good"** she said as she positioned herself and laid down between his legs. She then took her mouth and kissed the tip of his cock. She then ran her tongue along the base of cock in a slow pace.

"Oh god" Naruto moaned Kyuubi smiled and took him in her mouth and slowly bobbed her head up and down his shaft. Her tongue licking and rubbing his cock within her mouth. "oh god I'm going to cum" Naruto moaned he soon released his seed within Kyuubi's mouth. Kyuubi swallowed Naruto's cum and removed his cock from her mouth.

"**Now its time for you to make me feel good" **she said she turned around and got on her hands and knees. Naruto got up and positioned his cock at Kyuubi's entrance. He then slowly pushed his cock in her make her moan in ecstasy. **"More"** Kyuubi moaned **"give me more."**

"As you wish" Naruto said starting to move at a slow pace he grabbed Kyuubi's hips to control his pace.

"**Faster harder" **she moaned Naruto did as he was told and started moving at a faster pace and pressed harder into her. Kyuubi started to match his pace with her own. When ever one of them commanded to move faster they moved faster, if commanded to push harder they pushed harder.

Naruto and Kyuubi soon felt their release and started to move at faster and harder paces to bring their release. After what seems to be forever both of the lovers reached their climax and fell to the ground. Kyuubi moved into Naruto's chest and Naruto wrapped his arms around Kyuubi.

"**If you want to do this again just ask." **Kyuubi said embracing the man next to her.

"The same just next time don't induce heat in me just ask" he said as he feel asleep.

"_**I wonder if I should turn him into a demon and make him my mate." **_Kyuubi thought as she finally fell to sleep pulling one of the furs on her and her new lover.

Xxxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxx

**The reason for the overview part of the story is because I didn't want to spend all day typing something I could type in a short sweet paragraph to get to the main point of that part of the story.**

**Theres my story review, favorite, whatever**

** -Elemental Demon**


End file.
